A Hidden Jewel
by Stunsail
Summary: When Katherine has finally gotten together with Stefan and her world seems nearly perfect she recieves a call from Rebekah telling her that Elijah has something he needs her for. What will her reaction be when she finds out that this "surprise" he has is actually that he saved her daughter from Klaus and turned her when she was 15.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I am a moderator for a roleplay page and this is the situation we have going. I absolutely adore this coupling! Elijah and Katherine are simply so amazingly adorable together and throw Katherine's daughter into the mix and it just makes it all so interesting. So, I have changed a few things just to make it go more smoother than roleplay does, but the names and general plot is the same.**

**This begins in Season 1 (it's a little complicated)**

**Pairings to begin with: Elijah/Marie (OC), Katherine/Stefan.**

**Future parings: Damon/Elena, Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Elizabeth (OC) Jade (OC)/ Marie (OC), Elijah/Katherine.**

**We'll see how it goes! :)**

* * *

Katherine was sitting on Stefan's bed a bemused and puzzled expression on her face. Why would Rebekah even bother calling her? Surely Rebekah hated the doppelgänger as much as her dear brothers did?

Surely Rebekah was just trying to lure her out so Klaus could "have his way" with her. But there was something so odd about their conversation, so desperate and innocent. Katherine knew it was over when Rebekah mentioned his name, she couldn't deny that she felt… something, for Elijah.

Which was why when Rebekah said that he needed and wanted her to meet him, Katherine had blurted out yes without even thinking about the situation. Rebekah was to pick her up and take her to the destination, which also worried Katherine more than she care to admit.

Katherine sighed and got off of the bed, going down to the cellar and getting a blood bag, several blood bags and carrying them up stairs, she had just reached the top of the stairs when she stopped and the bags fell to her feet.

Standing in front of her was Rebekah. Katherine looked into the eyes of the girl who had spent her life with the two people who ruined her own way back when. 'You're early Rebekah' she told her rather snappily. Katherine would not allow her fear to captivate her.

In all honesty she had never really been scared of the female original. While Klaus and Elijah had reduced her to nothing but a trembling coward Rebekah nearly did the opposite. She gave Katherine a kind of courage that she couldn't explain.

Perhaps it was because Rebekah was female and Katherine knew how her mind worked. Of course, anyone could argue that Katherine also knew the ways to a man's heart was between his legs but there was something so different when it came to the Mikaelson's.

Katherine couldn't play with them the way she had played with so many others, but Katherine knew deep down that that was what had drawn her to them. That was what drew her to Elijah and even what drew her to Klaus.

Katherine, even at the young age of 18, had men falling over her back in her little village in Bulgaria, and she could not deny that she liked it. Men had followed her willingly into their own ruins and they had not complained when she left them dead and bloodied (sometimes literally) on the side of her road to a new life.

That's what it all started out as. A new life. When she left Bulgaria all she wanted was to start new, be the wife of a rich man who would give her everything she wanted. All she got was to be the sacrificial lamb in the two brother's game of "break the curse".

Rebekah stared at her with rather cold eyes. 'You're living with Stefan now?' she asked her snarkily, Katherine had forgotten that the two had a history, not that Stefan even remembers.

When Katherine checked up on him and found that he was with Klaus, her fear captivated her too much for her to do anything else. Katherine shrugged her shoulders and pushed passed the original and moved to the door, leaving the blood bags discarded on the floor and gesturing for Rebekah to leave.

'Hurry up and just take me where you have to take me' Katherine told her letting a sigh out half way through her sentence to express her sincere tiredness.

Rebekah managed a smirk in her direction before walking past Katherine and to her car, which Katherine followed her to and got in without complaint. Whatever Rebekah had planned, she certainly was trusting her a hell of a lot more than she normally trusted anyone.

Katherine had no idea what to expect and she certainly had no idea how to react to what Rebekah was about to tell her, but the inevitable truth was that Katherine was simply not ready to hear what she was going to say.

Yes she had been ready when she was human, more than ready to accept the responsibilities as a mother but now. 500 years later? Nothing could prepare Katherine for being a mother so quickly. But as Rebekah's lips uttered those words the inevitability rose and Katherine could no longer deny what she was. She was a mother.

A mother to a 15 year old vampire who had spent her eternity begging her… father… to introduce them. A girl who longer to feel her mother's arms around her and who prayed for her family to be whole, but sadly, this could never happen. Because this girls "father" was Elijah Mikaelson, and there was no way Katherine could ever, or would ever, love him again. Wasn't there?

So how come when Rebekah pulled up at the airport and got out of the car and snapped at Katherine to get out also, Katherine found herself unable to move. She was scared, scared of meeting her daughter for the first time, scared of being a mother.

But she was also scared of seeing _him _again. It was undeniable that Katherine ashamedly felt something for him when she was human, and the very few times she had seen him over the years, she felt the same pang in her chest that she didn't want to explain.

But Katerina Petrova did not feel deeply for anyone, her emotions had been switched firmly off and the only people she had left now was Stefan and Damon, both of whom she did care for. Katherine Pierce. A mother. It all sounded so foreign and yet so undoubtedly true.

Of course she was a mother to this child. Of course she could care for something but it was the desire that she was lacking, the desire to love and care for something other than herself, the desire to meet her little girl who had been so cruelly ripped from her mere seconds after birth. Katherine didn't want to ruin this child's life by "gracing" her with her presence. And now she was simply being forced to.

Rebekah grabbed Katherine's arm and pulled her out of the car dragging her towards the arrivals section of the big airport. There was no denying that she would soon meet the person that had basically intermingled her life with the two brothers who in turn ruined her, and this scared her more than she cared to admit.

Katherine was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the original until he was standing right in front of her, and she couldn't even manage a gaps.

* * *

Elijah stared at Katerina with such… love, that he almost had to look away himself. He simply had to hold himself together even if it was just for Rosa, he didn't like that he was finally introducing his daughter to Katherine (he couldn't bring himself to call her her mother) and his fears of what the ruined Katerina would do overpowered him as he whispered a quick threat to her as Rosa quickly skipped towards them, freezing when she laid eyes on Katherine.

Elijah sighed softly and took a step away from Katerina to allow Rosa to get a full view of her. He turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder. 'Rosa, meet Katerina, your mother' he muttered softly to her.

* * *

**So yeah, Elijah's part is only little but I really wanted to capture Katherine's feelings more than his own, as all I imagine he was feeling was the regret of keeping them apart and he couldn't quite show that yet. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see how Rosa came to be, when I first heard it I was sucked in.**

**Some idea's in this chapter were inspired by: OfficialKaterinaPetrova and TealyBob (check out their fics! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me really happy! And if you've come from my other fic Petrova Fire, I thank you and I'll update soon I promise!**

**Annnnd, before anyone judges! You need to wait for the next chapter to see into Rosa's history. Klaus forced her to have a child when she was 14, you must keep reading - if you want more that is :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for your kind words! Especially those of you who have come from my other Kat/Elijah fic, Petrova Fire, which I am working on the next chapter for! Share the love on that one? :) PLEASE! :D**

**Here we go;**

* * *

_6 weeks before Katerina met Rosa._

Elijah was standing in Klaus's mansion, or manor as Nik liked to call them and Rebekah was sitting on her bed. 'It's horrible 'Lijah, these nightmares, they won't go away' she whispered, too low for a human to hear.

But as Elijah reminded himself yet again, he was not a human. He walked to his sister and put his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm gently. Elijah knew that it was Klaus giving her these nightmares, forcing her to stay loyal to him.

But as they sat there like that, not saying anything Elijah's thoughts began to trail, not to his sister's problems or nightmares, but to another person. A person who Elijah tried not to worry about, especially when he was away from her like he was now.

But Rosa was not an adult, she may have been 519 years old, but she was frozen at the age of 15, having barely enough time to mature as a human before entering into the world of the supernatural.

Therefore he couldn't help but worry about his adopted daughter, especially when her mother was the one and only Katerina Petrova, meaning Rosa had gained the fire that was so commonly associated with Katherine and the other Petrova's.

* * *

But Rebekah wasn't thinking about Rosa, having only met her a few times in fact, her thoughts were far from her brother's adopted child and instead on the journal that was beside his bed that she was lying in. She smirked slightly and sprang up, picking it up and flashing to the other side of the room. 'What's this Elijah?' she asked him, smirking at her favourite brother from across his bedroom.

'"I know I shouldn't feel this way about her, but I can't help myself"' she read aloud looking up at him and raising her eyebrow cheekily. 'Oooh a girl, Brother?' she smirked before continuing reading '"I've never felt anything towards anyone, especially someone like her"' she managed to blurt out before Elijah snatched the journal back and glared at her.

'It's rude to read someone journal you know!' he chided, tucking the journal into his jacket pocket and glaring at her slightly. Rebekah simply smirked at him 'You like someone… who?" she asked him cutely, like a child would.

* * *

Elijah chuckled slightly at her expression 'We're over a thousand years old and yet here we are, acting like children' he muttered, shaking his head slightly with an incredulous smile on his face.

Rebekah smiled also and stood in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest 'tell me who it is 'Lijah' she told him 'Or I'll tell Kol you like someone' she threatened, smirking slightly.

Elijah simply shook his head and walked around her to stand by the window looking out at the river that was surrounded by tall trees. Rebekah sighed and went and stood beside him, also looking out at the river and gasping.

It took Elijah only a few seconds to see what she was gasping at; a man, standing by the river, gazing up at the house. He had a rather arrogant stance and looked extremely familiar. Rebekah was pulling him away from the window, back towards the bed.

'Rebekah who was that!' he asked her, already knowing full well who it was. Rebekah simply tugged on his arm and pulled him further away from the window and from the familiar man. 'No one Elijah!' she told him firmly, stopping when they reached the doorway.

Elijah turned on his heel and walked towards the front door forcing Rebekah to speed in front of him and out the door, vanishing from his sight.

Elijah sighed and turned towards the lake going around the back of the house, not wanting anyone to see him, especially if it was the person he thought it was.

* * *

Katherine was sitting by the river curled up into a small ball, hidden from view of the house, they would only see her if they were coming from behind. She simply needed more information on what the Mikaelson's were planning. She had to protect Stefan, and Damon for that matter.

Since her and Damon's little… event, in the lounge and Stefan had found out, she'd been feeling entirely guilty and horrible, but there was no doubt in her mind that Damon mattered. Of course he mattered.

Stefan was without a doubt, the love of her life. While admittedly there had been a rather long list of these loves, they'd always been there, the Salvatore's were almost at the top.

It wasn't until she heard a voice was Katherine aware of the footsteps approaching her. 'Katerina?' his soft voice echoed around her, she jumped up and span around, looking at him with an expression of pure shock. 'Elijah' she muttered back, tilting her head slightly in acknowledgement.

'To what do I owe this pleasure?' he asked her, raising his eyebrow and smirking slightly at her. Katherine had not seen him since he'd scared her while she was in the woods, and before that, she hadn't seen him since 1864.

'I was just… sitting and here you are' she muttered, eyeing him suspiciously. 'Here I am' he replied to her, 'but why Katerina, are you sitting around my family's house?' he asked her raising his eyebrow and tilting his head to the side slightly.

Katherine pretended to look shocked 'This.. this is your house?' she muttered, sucking in a breath of air, knowing that he didn't believe her. 'Well now you know' he muttered smirking slightly, playing along with her. 'Well, now that you're here, is there anything you'd like to discuss?' he asked her, looking into her eyes deeply.

His gaze did something to her, something she couldn't explain. It was like he truly was seeing into her and seeing… Katerina and not Katherine. She narrowed her eyes, wondering whether or not to trust him, even though he was the brother everyone could trust.

'Are you in your brother's favour at the present?' she asked him, tilting her head to the side rather cutely. Elijah continued to play her on 'I'm afraid I don't know what you mean' he told her, his face completely serious but his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Katherine sighed slightly 'Are you in your brother's immediate circle of people he trust?' she rephrased the question. Elijah shook his head slightly 'I'm afraid not… why? Is there something I should know?' he asked her, his jaw hard. Katherine frowned slightly and then shook her head. 'No, I just thought… maybe, you'd like to work together. I'm sure we both want the same thing' she said looking for his reaction.

In truth, Katherine wasn't sure what he wanted, she wasn't sure if he wanted Klaus dead like she herself did. Elijah's eyes narrowed, but still continued to look into her own with such depth, she was beginning to feel slightly un-rattled by his eyes.

'What exactly do you think is going on here Katerina? And what do you expect to get out of it?' he asked her, raising his eyebrow slightly. Katherine decided to change her tactic, Elijah had wanted her once right? So she just needed him to want her again.

She looked up at him with seductive eyes 'I just want to leave Mystic Falls with my life Elijah, which involves Klaus's death… surely after everything he has put your family through you would also want this?' she asked him, taking a few steps towards him. Elijah however remained completely unswayed by her attempts at seduction and he sighed slightly. 'Believe it or not, Katerina, I do not wish to see my brother dead… just away from where he can do harm' he told her with a look of apparent boredom.

Katherine raised her eyebrow and took another step towards him 'But you wish to see me dead Elijah?' she asked him, pouting slightly. Elijah sighed and looked over her head. 'I wish for you to be out of this town and away from the doppelgänger.' He told her with a sigh, 'but no. I do not wish to see you dead' he said looking back at her.

Katherine couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips 'But what if I don't want to leave Elijah? Will you help protect me?' she asked him, almost a metre away from him now. He sighed again but nodded slightly 'I have little tolerance for you Katerina… but somehow I still have_ some_' he muttered frowning at her slightly.

'Alright Katerina, I need the doppelgänger safe and seeing as I don't trust you not to harm her, what do you want in return for her safety?' he asked her, raising his eyebrow slightly. Katherine stared at him and then smiled 'My freedom… Klaus has been hunting me for 500 years. Do you honestly think I would harm the doppelgänger and risk everything? Klaus would kill me in a heartbeat if I touched her' she muttered.

Elijah considered this for a while. 'But you see Katerina, you are risky like that, so I'll take your bargain. You leave the doppelgänger alone and I will do all in my power to protect you and have your freedom' he told her honestly. 'But Elijah, you said it yourself, you are not in your brother's favour, how can I trust your word?' she asked him, knowing that his word was one that cannot be broken easily.

Elijah frowned slightly 'I am not known for breaking my word, the thought you would even think this is offensive' he told her sternly. 'But Elijah, you cannot control your brother. You will protect me from him' she asked raising her eyebrow and staring at him seductively.

'I will do everything in my power to protect you from my brother, and if that means death then so be it' he said with a shrug of his shoulders as if it was nothing. Katherine smiled slightly 'You care enough about me to die protecting me?' she asked him with a smirk.

Elijah laughed at her translation of what he said 'No, I care enough about my word to die protecting it.'.

Katherine looked at him for a while, 'But you gave me your word, why not just kill me yourself?' she asked him, truly curious.

Elijah ignored her question, truth is, he didn't want her to die.

* * *

_After Katherine met Rosa._

Katherine stared into Elijah's eyes with a peculiar expression. One couldn't call it a glare because there was really too much happiness on her face for it even to resemble a glare. But Katherine knew that she was trying to glare at him, trying to hate him for keeping her daughter away from her.

Undeniably there were some mixed feelings about the situation. Katherine was incredibly happy that Rosa was alive and well, but she hated that she had been alive and well with Elijah, one of the people Katherine had been running from for 500 years.

But as Rosa looked around the Boarding House adoringly, making excited squeals as she went into some of the larger more impressive rooms, Katherine and Elijah simply stared at each other. Being forced into a situation with someone was always complicated, but Elijah had a certain expression on his face that seemed almost like he was pleased to be in a situation with Katherine.

Of course Katherine knew that was foolish and that Elijah was hating every second that he was in the same room as Katherine, she knew that he despised her ever since she had run from him, how couldn't he? She betrayed his trust and now she would pay the price and become his worst enemy.

Katherine decided that simply staring at him was pointless, she should at least try to ask a question, even if he refused to answer. 'Why did you keep her from me?' she asked timidly, almost as if she was scared of him, which was foolish, because she felt quite safe around Elijah, she always had.

* * *

Elijah simply continued to stare at her, not ready to let her know that information yet. Because he was selfish, he wanted Katerina to suffer for what she had done, not to his brother, but to him. She betrayed him, if she had only stayed he could have saved her. He could have loved her, and they would have all been together, a family. Elijah knew deep down that that was all he had ever wanted, a family.

His had been taken from him and he would stop at nothing to get it back. Even if it was with Katerina Petrova… especially if it was with Katerina Petrova.

* * *

**So terribly sorry about the late update, the next ones will be quicker I promise!**

**However, this one is incredibly LONG! 2134 words ish long!**

**This was inspired by roleplaying by;**

**TealyBob and OfficialKaterinaPetrova. (xxx if you guys are reading this! Heroes!)**

**Please check out their fics!**

**THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**OH! And also, before you judge anything I said about dates (the Elijah and Katherine seeing each other in 1864) just relax, because I'll be doing a few flashback chapters later on, and yes.. Elijah was there for a bit in 1864. So please dont judge.**

**And Rosa's child will be explained next chapter, which will probably be a bit emotional! So please dont slander me about how it's not possible. :D It is!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Thanks for reviewing, this update was a little quicker, but it's also about 400 words shorter. There was no more that could be added. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_5 weeks before Katerina Met Rosa._

Katherine sat looking out over the river and the big beautiful Mikaelson mansion. She had found herself there yet again, but this time her intentions of spying on them were gone, she just wanted to sit and watch.

She was perched high up in a tree, above the ruckus of the earth below and she smiled to herself as she thought about her life at the present. Her and Stefan were happy, he was beginning to trust her again and he let her into more than his bed, she was living with him now.

Stefan was a peculiar sort, he said he loved her a lot, but Katherine was beginning to doubt if he really did. He had never known love the way Katherine had, and she was almost positive that she didn't love him the way she'd loved others in the past.

But he was a good boyfriend and ally to have, and so she'd remain his. For now.

Katherine was so lost in her thoughts about Stefan she didn't, at first, hear the two originals approaching her, but when she did, she jumped slightly and looked down to see Elijah and Rebekah standing a mere 20 feet below her.

Katherine stared at the two, wondering why Elijah was looking so angry, and why Rebekah was looking surprisingly hurt. She had no idea that there was another person perched in the tree with her, the person who had caused all the drama.

'Rebekah! You cannot change my mind about this! Stop insisting, where is he?' Elijah said to her angrily, she flinched slightly at his tone but eyes him back 'I don't know! I only saw him last night for a few minutes!' she yelled at him.

'And what did you happen to discuss with him?' Elijah asked, his tone full of fury and hatred for whoever he was speaking about. Rebekah turned on him and smirked 'You. Me. And there was a lot of kissing involved' she replied tauntingly, eyeing him angrily.

'Rebekah!' Elijah sighed her name, 'I suggest you stay away from him, because when the time comes and I kill him, I don't want you to be too broken hearted' Elijah replied tiredly, the anger mostly gone from his voice.

Katherine heard something move behind her and she turned to see a strange, yet oddly familiar man perched behind her with a huge smile on his face. She raised her eyebrow and stared at him questioningly, having no idea who he is.

Katherine was about to ask him when her foot slipped on the branch causing a few leaves to shake, she cursed internally and clung to the tree, hoping the two originals below didn't see her.

* * *

Elijah looked up and saw her sitting in the tree, he gave a slight smirk as he realised she had returned to their house and then he looked back at Rebekah, hoping to distract her from the noise Katerina had made. 'No matter what you do Elijah, I'll be heartbroken!' she snapped at him, making him sigh and stare at her with tired eyes.

'But I don't think you even care!' she added on the end looking away from him. 'Of course I care Rebekah. But I'm willing to risk your momentary depression for my life' he told her, looking at her with slightly sympathy, but mostly pure honesty.

Rebekah turned her watery eyes back to him 'You are not noble Elijah!' she told him angrily. 'Fine Rebekah! If you can convince Jade to stay lingering in the shadows and not lay a finger on me or my plans, then I'll let him live another year' he told her rather snappily, just wanting to end the argument.

Rebekah practically screamed with rage and slapped her brother in the face as hard as she could manage at that time. 'He shouldn't need to hide! Elijah Mikaelson!' she yelled at him, glaring at her brother. Elijah held his face in the direction she'd slapped it and took a few moments to control his rage.

'Then what, dear sister' he started 'do you suppose we do?' he finished, turning his head back to look at her. Rebekah backed up a couple of steps, not liking the expression on Elijah's face of rage that she'd hit him. 'I don't know… a peace treaty or something.. you said yourself that you didn't want fighting when you came back here, or was that a lie too?' she asked him, raising her eyebrow on the last word and staring at him intently.

Elijah sighed and shook his head 'no, that was very true Rebekah, I do not want fighting… but I also don't want my beloved sister running around with a traitor!' he muttered tiredly. 'Well, you're just going to have to deal with it… or kidnap me or something' she told him, giving him a look that said "I dare you".

Elijah shook his head 'I've already made the decision that I will kill him, it would solve all our problems and I would not be at the risk of death every second of my life. Besides, you would also be spared of your human feelings' he told her as an afterthought.

* * *

Katherine sat up in the tree taking all this in and she turned back to the man in front of her and pointed to him 'Jade?' she asked him, her voice far too low for the Originals to hear, but barely loud enough for the man to hear.

He simply nodded and continued to grin at her, he raised his eyebrow and asked who she was to which she replied simply with her name. 'Katherine' she muttered basically silent. He leaned in close to her, his breath on her neck as he whispered into her ear 'You're not on good terms with them either?' he asked her still leaning in close before pulling back and smirking at her, their faces only inches apart.

'Something like that' she replied with a nod of her head. 'Well Katherine, I think we'll get along just fine' he muttered to her smirking at her still. Katherine somehow doubted this, if this… Jade, wanted to kill Elijah, she knew that she probably wouldn't like him very much.

Katherine muttered 'I'm sure we will' rather sarcastically and turned back to Elijah and Rebekah to see Rebekah hitting his chest 'I hate you Elijah! You act as if you have never loved before!' she was yelling.

Jade leaned in close to Katherine again, his hot breath on her neck again 'Well, if your so unsure, perhaps I'll just do this' he muttered as Elijah was saying his sentence. 'I have loved! It was heartbreaking and a waste of my ti-' he was cut short because Katherine was falling out of the tree after being pushed by Jade.

She landed on the ground between Rebekah and Elijah with a thud and rolled onto her back to look up at Elijah. He was glaring at her with an uncontrollable force, and she was about to say something when Rebekah had lifter her up and pinned her against a tree, pressing her fingers into her throat.

'I swear! If you tell anyone about this, I will not hesitate to make you pay' she snapped, her fingers squeezing tighter on the word pay. 'Let her go Rebekah, she does not even know the person who we are referring to' Elijah said standing there casually, allowing his sister to hurt her.

Katherine glared at him slightly, not happy that he was allowing her to be hurt, even if he was trying to convince her to let go. 'She saw me weak Elijah!' Rebekah snapped, glaring at Katherine with pure hatred burning deep in her yes.

'And how many times have you seen her weak, sister? More than a few. This one time can surely be forgiven' he muttered before growing stern 'Now, let. Her. Go' he told his sister firmly.

'No! You don't even know brother!' she yelled, tears escaping from her eyes once more. Elijah frowned and sped to her, pulling her off of Katherine and whizzing her to a nearby tree before turning and putting a hand on Katherine's shoulder also to stop her from running.

Katherine smirked 'Yes Rebekah, how many times have you seen me weak? Twice…? Oh and let's not forget the other time I saw you weak.. crying over how much your family didn't love you' she taunted before receiving a warning look from Elijah.

'You are pushing your limits Katerina' he warned her. Rebekah hissed and lunged at Katherine again, Katherine had to use all her strength to push her off of her. 'Little help' she muttered to Elijah who grabbed his sister and held her firmly in his hands, growling at her.

Katherine took a few steps back and stared at Rebekah, slightly scared, which was odd. She'd never feared the female original. Her gaze lifted to the trees, where Jade appeared ready to attack, she looked back to Elijah and Rebekah, he was struggling to control her.

'Rebekah, step down!' he hissed at her. 'No! I'm going to tear out her throat and drain all her blood, and tear her limb from limb, just like I did her sister' she screamed forcing Elijah to slam her into a tree 'Rebekah!'.

Katherine froze, staring at Rebekah with shock before picking up a large stick from the ground and shooting up to Jade, driving the stick into his chest, just below his heart. She turned to glare at a shocked and panicked Rebekah.

'Next time, it goes in his heart' she managed to spit out, taking a few steps back. Elijah was staring at Jade with hatred, Katherine knew where this was going, and would much rather be gone than anywhere near the two when they were fighting.

She turned, giving a smirk to Rebekah and sprinting in the opposite direction.

* * *

_One week after Katerina met Rosa._

Katherine was sitting on the couch in the Boarding house, reading a magazine with Stefan sitting beside her. She had explained everything to Stefan, but he still wasn't sure about one thing.

He wasn't sure why Katherine wasn't just taking Rosa from Elijah and running away with him, he didn't understand why Katherine felt like it was important for Elijah to be involved. In truth, Katherine wasn't sure why she felt Elijah needed to be involved, she supposed it was because she could see that Rosa loved him, and that he had spent the last 7 weeks protecting her from all things bad, even if most of the time it was his own sister.

Stefan was staring at Katherine intently, and Katherine was finding it hard to concentrate on her magazine so she sighed and looked at him. 'What?' she asked him frowning, staring back at him. Stefan simply shook his head and kissed her passionately, pushing her back into the couch and showing her how much he loved her.

* * *

**Okay, so that last part was just to emphasise the tension in their relationship. Be patient for the Elkat, because it does come! :) It's almost painfully slow, but it happens. :D**

**Thanks for reading, please REVIEW :D :D :D**

**Credit to: TealyBob (Elijah) OfficialKaterinaPetrova (Rosa/Rebekah) and VampireWitchQueen (Stefan) **

**Check out their fics. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long update again! Thanks so much for your kind reviews. :) Hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks to all readers who have come from Petrova Fire, my other Katherine/Elijah fic, I seriously hope you enjoyed it and if you haven't please check it out! :D**

* * *

_When Katherine met Rosa._

Katherine hugged her daughter back tightly, not caring that there were tears falling from her eyes. Even though Katherine never cried, especially not in front of Elijah and Rebekah, she thought there was nothing better to cry about than the reunion of her with her beloved daughter. Rosa had been given to a family who neglected her, they'd only wanted a baby because it was normal for married couple to have children and they couldn't.

Elijah had found her when she was two, in very poor conditions and when he discovered that it was Katherine's daughter, he saved her from the family and took care of her from then on. Katherine knew that she should be thankful for him saving her, and she was.

But it was hard to find the gratitude when Elijah had seen her several times over the years, and none did he mention who Rosa was. Katherine couldn't help the anger that bubbled inside her, and she supposed that she'd deserved to have that anger, especially towards Elijah. He'd ruined her life, but now he was restoring part of it.

* * *

Katherine didn't understand at that point why Elijah had saved Rosa, she didn't realise the reasons behind him rescuing the one member of Katerina's family and the one person who might remind him of her. Yes it was because part of him didn't like seeing any child in conditions like that.

But Elijah would be lying to himself if he said it wasn't because it was _her _child. Elijah's reasons for saving Rosa were entirely selfish, he wanted part of Katerina back and he wanted to eventually be reunited with Katerina, in a way she would be thankful for him.

This was what he had wanted all those years ago when he'd felt betrayed by her, when he'd felt abandoned and hurt. Feelings that he didn't care to have and didn't care to acknowledge. But he did have them.

But as Rosa grew up, he realised the reasons behind his actions as he saw her change into someone that he realised was more like Katerina than he'd ever expected. She had the fire, she had the sweet and funny bubbly personality, she had the desire for fun that Katerina had, and was constantly getting bored.

Elijah had to spend hours entertaining her, and he enjoyed it. Not just because she was his daughter, but because she was like Katerina. But Rosa was also an entirely different person. She was very moral, and kind, both things Katerina was not.

Rosa had a heart, and she never ripped anyone's from their chest, like Katerina had done to him. Rosa was the perfect mixture.

* * *

Rosa stood looking at her father's disappearing figure and she sighed slightly, feeling a little bit awkward by being left alone with her mother, who she'd only met minutes before hand. She turned back to Katherine and looked her.

How incredibly alike they were, it was astounding to see the same brown eyes staring back at her, the same olive skin, then same pretty smile. The only thing different was that Rosa was blonde, as Rosa assumed, her real father was.

Katherine smiled at her, and Rosa smiled back, this was all still so surreal. Her mother was standing in front of her… her real mother. Elijah hadn't had any girlfriends over the past, but he was always trying to get female maids and teachers for Rosa to look up to, to consider a motherly figure.

It didn't work; Rosa generally pushed them away, some way or another. Katherine continued to smile at her and then she spoke 'So Rosa' she said clearly, allowing Rosa to lock the way she said her name into her memory, a sound she'd never forget. 'What did you want to do?' she finished, smiling at her rather excitedly.

Rosa thought back to all the dreams she'd had imagining the scenario where the face of her mother was just a big blank, or it was just Marie (a friend of Elijah's) or something. It was rather stupid, she supposed, but it was one of her dreams. Something that you only saw happening in the movies.

'Well… I've always had a dream of getting my nails done with my mother' she spoke slowly, looking at Katherine's reactions, when Katherine beamed back at her, Rosa couldn't help but smile herself. Of course, she wouldn't admit to Katherine that when she did have these dreams, her mother's face was always a blank.

* * *

10 years after Katerina turned into a vampire, and made her escape from Klaus.

Elijah stood with Rosa looking up at the stars, there was going to be a meteorite shower, and she didn't want to miss it. She was currently learning astronomy from one of the women Elijah had hired to teach her.

Rosa was enjoying the study of the stars, she found the predictions one could make from the truly fascinating, and she'd started making many about the way she would meet her mother.

Elijah had never told her who her mother was, and it was mostly because he had no intention of seeing Katerina Petrova again and there was no point introducing her to Rosa, as Katerina would probably leave her for dead, or betray her which would end in heartbreak for Rosa.

Personal feelings aside, Elijah truly had no reason not to introduce Katerina to her daughter. Part of him knew deep down that she would never hurt her own child, and she wouldn't betray her. But Elijah still couldn't bring himself to admit that it was his own selfish reasons keeping his daughter from her mother.

And Rosa was his daughter, he had fed her, washed her, cared for her and raised her. He'd loved her for her entire life, the moment he knew that she was Katerina's daughter was the moment he had vowed to love her like his own.

Like the child that he had never been able to see grow up, he'd never had the opportunity to see become a woman, and if Rosa turned out to be half the woman Katerina was, he'd know he'd done a good job.

* * *

So as Elijah stood with her staring up at the sky, another figure was crouching by the river. A chance encounter, some would call it. But Elijah would call it his way of checking up on her. Katherine was crouching by the water, her crimson dress crumpled under her as she reached down to the pebbles by her feet, tossing them one by one into the water in front of her.

It was beginning to feel like a long time since she'd last seen an Mikaelson, and she planned on keeping it that way. In all honesty, she was astounded that she was still alive. Her escape mechanisms always worked perfectly, never leaving any end untied. 10 years she had been running.

Each year a new town where a trail of victims lay behind her, men who would die willingly for her, without even needing to compel their lust. Katherine loved having people fawn over her, and that's exactly what they did.

She hadn't been bothered by more than the little Angel who insisted on protecting her. Vowed to protect the doppelgänger for life. _Good job so far _Katherine thought bitterly as Angel watched her, leaning against a tree, her pants and jacket smooth and sleek as they always were.

Katherine stared at her sadly, not wanting to believe that a woman would ever wear anything other than a dress. 'Oh Angel, do put something decent on' she muttered nastily, staring at the woman who had saved her life so often.

Her jet black hair hung low past her hips tied back in the classic pony tail that she always wore it in. She simply rolled her eyes at Katherine's comment, 'when something decent allows me to be prepared for any given situation... then I will wear it Katherine' she replied easily, still leaning against the tree.

Katherine looked at her for a while. There was something about Angel that just annoyed the crap out of here, she supposed it was Angel's constant need to protect her, and always be right about her safety. It was, after all, her who had given Katherine a place to stay not long after she chose to become Katherine rather than Katerina.

It was Angel who honoured her choices, and only ever offered advice about the life she chose to live, and yet it was these things that simply annoyed Katherine. While she liked being in command, it was Angel's willingness to do whatever it was that she wanted that annoyed her.

* * *

Angel's real name was Angelica Marie Radkov, but she preferred Angel, it was far less… real. Angel didn't like to dwell on the past. Correction. Angel didn't like people knowing that she was dwelling on the past. Because in all honesty, that's all she was doing.

Her friend had made her promise that she'd protect all the future doppelgängers, the first of which being Katerina Petrova. Her friend was Tatia Petrova, and Angel loved her like her sister. It was not clear to Angel that the promise she made to Tatia before she was to be sacrificed would last her a lifetime, one longer than Angel herself had ever expected to live, she was around 490 years old when she met Katerina, or as she now liked to be called Katherine.

She watched her, she saw her child get handed over shortly after birth, and she sat in the wings when her family was being massacred. She tried to save them, but there was too much blood, and Angel couldn't let that part of herself out for others to see.

She wouldn't let anyone see the real her. It would ruin her.

* * *

**Yay! Angel was introduced! :) **

**So pretty much, just to explain the situation a little more clearly. Tatia and Angel were best friends as humans and when Tatia learned what was going to happen, she made Angel promise to protect her family, or more specifically the doppelgangers if she lived that long. **

**Angel is a very complicated character and it will take a lot of explaining to get her story clear, just be patient! Don't judge anything you read. :)**

**Inspired by:**

**TealyBob ~ Elijah.**

**OfficialKaterinaPetrova ~ Rosa.**

**The Cursed Shaddow ~ Angel.**

**Please check out their fics!**

**Annnnnnnd, if you are interested in joining a Vampire Diaries roleplay where this story comes to life, then PLEASE pm me. :) More than happy to give you details, we are in need of a main character right now... so if you are interested. :D**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me so so happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! Sorry this took so long, but here we go!**

* * *

_Present day. (Rosa and Katherine have known each other for 4 months.)_

Katherine was sitting in the Grill, thoughts of her daughter swimming absently in her head. And of course… there was also her daughters father. Not her real father of course, he was dead, and buried. But the fake father, the person who had assumed the position when he noted that it was vacant. The person who Rosa called "father" and "daddy", even though the thought of which drove her insane, yes Katherine was thinking about Elijah.

Katherine was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the person sit beside her until it was too late to leave absently, as if she didn't realise that she had company. She stared at the girl beside her and frowned. 'What do you want Angel? Still following me around like a lost puppy?' Katherine asked her rather snappily.

In all honesty, she owed a lot to Angel, she just wasn't ready to let people close to her yet. Rosa was opening Katherine up and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. The only person Katherine allowed to see her was Stefan, and that wasn't going to good for her.

Stefan's patience for the "Rosa situation" as he was calling it, was wearing thin. He didn't like that Katherine would be forced to spend so much time with Elijah when it was so clear to him that there was obviously something between then, whether it was something old or something new. Katherine knew that there was only so much he could take and she was sure he'd leave should something more happen.

Something more? What was Katherine thinking, all she and Elijah had between them was a daughter. They'd never kissed, they'd never had sex, it was all simple. Just a little girl.

Katherine and Elijah were still both denying the feelings they felt for each other, Katherine more so than Elijah, he'd had longer to come to terms with them. But neither of them could deny them for much longer, they couldn't turn them into something else anymore, they were what they were.

* * *

_5 weeks after Katherine met Rosa._

Katherine was showing Rosa around the boarding house. 'This will be your room when you stay here… it's at the opposite end of the house than mine, I thought you might like some privacy' she muttered, which was a complete lie.

The reason her bedroom was so far along was because Stefan suggested it might be a little hard for her to listen to them while he was "loving her". But Katherine was sure that Rosa wouldn't make that conclusion.

She was so innocent, too sweet to even be thinking about things as naughty as that. Katherine and Rosa walked downstairs slowly, smiling and talking about things that didn't even matter. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Katherine noticed Elijah standing there, looking at her.

'Rosa, it is time to leave' he said, still staring at Katherine. 'You'll see her again tomorrow' he finished his sentence quietly, looking at Katherine but she wasn't too sure if he was talking to her or Rosa. Or even himself.

Katherine watched Rosa walk towards him, she was smiling still and was obviously happy from the time they'd spent together. This made Katherine happy. But when Rosa waved and told Katherine she had fun before leaving, Elijah stayed there, looking at her.

'I was wondering Katerina…' he began, his voice steady but his eyes giving away some of his nerves. 'Perhaps you would move in with us? You'll never see Rosa if you remain here… I don't want her coming into someone else's home all the time'. Katherine stood there shocked for a while.

What could she say to that? Sure Elijah, I'll move out from my boyfriend's house to live with the man he was pretty sure I was in love him. She simply nodded, the choice was easy when it came down to it. Rosa or Stefan, sadly for Stefan, Rosa won. If Stefan couldn't face this, then he'd have to leave.

* * *

_Stefan's journal entry about Katherine living with Elijah:_

_Dear diary,_

_She wants me to understand that she's doing this for her daughter. I need her to understand that he's doing it for her. Elijah want's her, anyone could see that. Katherine was probably the reason he rescued Rosa in the first place. I don't have a problem with Rosa exactly, it just seems unfair that she's choosing her over me. _

_I know that I sound incredibly selfish right now, and I'd apologize should she ever see this. But she's already hurt me once, I love her. But I'm not sure how much more I can take. If she does live with him, I feel that it will be the final stone for us, and I'm not sure I'm ready for that._

* * *

_When Katherine does move in with Elijah._

Katherine and Rosa where standing in her art room, where she painted all her amazing paintings and artworks. She was showing her a new one that she'd been working on, one of Katherine and her together. 'It's amazing Rosa' Katherine told her honestly.

It truly was amazing, the thought that Rosa was actually related to Katherine was a little unbelievable, as Katherine wasn't artistic in any way shape or form. 'Really?' Rosa asked, her face brightening a little as she did so. Katherine nodded 'it's amazing! I wish I could paint like that.' she told her honestly.

It was at that moment that Rosa flicked her paint brush slightly and a blob of pain flicked up and hit Katherine in the face. Rosa burst into giggles and Katherine narrowed her eyes playfully. Before they knew it, paint was flying, all over the walls and all over their clothes. Katherine and Rosa were having so much fun they didn't realise that Elijah was standing by the door, not until they heard him speak.

'Katerina' was all he said, forcing Katherine to look at him. She smirked when she did, 'Elijah' she replied, standing up and running a hand through her hair, trying to get some of the paint out. 'What is going on here? Why are you ruining my house?' he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice, but his face remaining stern. He looked at Rosa and raised his eyebrow 'clean it up' he muttered as he left the room.

Katherine turned to Rosa and made a face before smiling at her 'yes sir' she muttered quietly before touching Rosa's face gently, smearing it with more paint. Rosa smiled at her before looking around the room for a while. Then she looked back at Katherine with a big smile on her face. 'I have an idea' she muttered as the front door closed and Elijah left.

Katherine and Rosa then set to work, putting hair dye in his shampoo and covering his suits in paint. That would get them in trouble. Katherine knew it was childish, but it was all for Rosa, she was bonding with her daughter. And even if it meant pulling stupid pranks on the man she could very well have feelings for, she would do it for Rosa.

* * *

**The continuation of the Angel scene will be in next chapter. And how do you think Elijah will react to the hair dye and paint clothes? I had a lot of fun making the next scene. :) I thought it was kind of cute.**

**Anywhooo, people to give credit to:**

**TealyBob ~ Elijah.**

**OfficialKaterinaPetrova ~ Rosa.**

**The Cursed Shadow ~ Angel.**

**MissBlacknightRose ~ Stefan.**

**Please REVIEW, it makes me REALLY happy. :)**

**Love you all, thanks for reading.**

**OH! And SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

**Also, I'm not sure if I mentioned it... but I am Katherine lol.**


End file.
